


How Much for an Hour? (I'll Pay you to Love Me)

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Comforting, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Phillip is 17 and while that is above the age of consent he is still a minor, Prostitution, Smoking, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage - Minor/Minor, all underage tags are present anyway, just in case, underage - minor/adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: The boy was young, too young to be here for sure. But he reminded Phillip of the past, and of things he shouldn't have done. So, to stop this dumb kid from doing something he'll regret, Phillip is going to have to do something he shouldn't, one more time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	How Much for an Hour? (I'll Pay you to Love Me)

"Oh, you're actually here," a voice said from off to his left. It had cracked on ‘actually’, meaning whoever was over there was clearly much too young to be around these parts.

Phillip dropped his cigarette and stepped on it as he walked towards the boy. He was short, looked to be no older than sixteen and that was only if he was a particularly late bloomer.

"And just who said I would be here?" Phillip asked.

The boy gulped, dark-skinned throat bobbing down then up.

"I-, I overheard some boys at my school talking about a rumour that a gay prostitute hung out around here."

Phillip raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "And just why did you think coming to find me would be a good idea? This place can get pretty dangerous."

The boy pulled a bunch of bills and coins from his pocket and held them tightly in one hand. "Because I wanted to b-buy some time... w-with you." he stuttered.  
Phillip looked down at the clump of money and scoffed. "How much is that? Thirty bucks? Even if you weren't a kid I wouldn't be taking that."

The boy scowled. "It's four hundred sixty-three dollars and seventy-two cents, actually."

Phillip felt his eyebrows rise up. "That’s a lot of money kid, but, unfortunately for you, I don’t wanna go to jail."

“I thought you might say that,” the kid said slowly. “You see, my friends, they tease me about how small I am, how I’ll ‘always be a virgin’, and since I’m gay, but don’t want them to know, I thought I’d sneak out to find a guy who’d sleep with me no matter what and then tell them I had slept with a girl, and then I wouldn’t be entirely lying.”

The kid’s voice had been perfectly flat and his expression too stiff. It sounded like he’d been reading from a script. He may not have been lying, but he’d  _ rehearsed _ that little paragraph.

Phillip crossed his arms and gave the boy a pitying look. “Nice try, but that fake sob story isn’t working on me.”

The boy scowled. “It’s totally true, fuck you!”

Phillip smirked. “Already told you that ain’t happening.”

The boy’s face twisted, his scowl getting deeper, frustration front and centre on his face. His lips were too round though, making him look pouty and just a touch too cute to be taken seriously. The boy then stomped a foot and flung his clenched hand down, aggravation communicated by every part of his pose.

"Look here mister!" he shouted, "I don’t know about you, but it would mean a lot to me if you did this, and clearly you could use the money." The boy gestured to Phillip's three jackets and rope belt.

Phillip stepped closer, getting toe to toe with the kid. "Don't patronize me, I may not be willing to fuck you, but I am totally willing to scrap with you. You wouldn't be leaving here broken, but oh boy, kid, you will definitely be in pain."

The boy crossed his arms in anger and stood like that for a solid few seconds before suddenly deflating. His mouth formed into a pout, his bottom lip going full and round.

"I just... I thought you would get it..." He muttered.

Phillip sighed. "Get what, kid?"

The boy turned to the side, facing away. "Being alone, and… being with someone. Someone who understands, who-, who knows."

Phillip raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

The kid gulped again. “I… I was telling the truth, earlier. My friends haven’t been all that great lately, and my family isn’t-, isn’t helping. I-, I just want to feel, for a moment, just a little bit like-, like s-someone cares. I want to be wanted, to feel cared for… even if it’s fake, and… even if it’s only for a little while.”

Phillip couldn’t help but resonate with the kid’s desire, because that last bit, that had struck something inside him. He’d done something similar once, had known he would eventually get hurt, but he’d done it anyway, just so he could feel accepted, desired. He saw a spark of that same need in the kid in front of him, and that spark pushed at his boundaries.

“What’s your name, kid?” Phillip asked.

The boy glanced at him carefully, but Phillip knew he wouldn’t see anything past his mask of an expression.

“I’m Donald, but… please call me Donny?”

Phillip stepped back and gave Donny a pat on his cheek. “Go home, Donny. And… if you still want to do this next week, come see me. I’ll be here.”

Donny’s eyes widened and his mouth went slightly agape, shocked silent and still. He didn’t move for a few moments, just staring at Phillip in awe.

Phillip pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “What are you waiting for, a written notice? I said get out of here.”

Donny turned and ran, and Phillip… Phillip breathed out a puff of smoke and wondered what he was going to be getting himself into.

‘I’m gonna need to ask Chris for more cigarettes,’ he thought.

********

Phillip threw his spent cigarette on the ground, stomping it out. He pulled another one out and debated lighting it. The light would stand out in the growing evening darkness, but would also continue the destruction of his lungs.

Phillip lit the cigarette and breathed in, letting the gunky smoke fill his lungs and light up small bits of soothing feelings inside his head. Just enough to distract him from the waiting, from the cold, from his job.

“H-hi?” a voice greeted from behind him.

Phillip sighed and dropped the nearly fresh cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it with the press of his foot. He then turned to face Donny, whose expression was clearly nervous despite the dim lighting making it hard to see his face.

“I-I came back,” he said.

“So I see,” Phillip remarked. “Are you here to bother me again or are you going to pay me?”

Donny gulped, something that was starting to seem like a nervous tick with how much he did it.

“How much f-for an hour?” he asked.

Phillip smirked. “Oh, kid, for a first time you are  _ not _ going to last that long, trust me.”

A rough breath came from Donny, but nothing else, no other signs of discomfort or anger for his comment. Surprising.

“It’s a hundred sixty for an hour,” Phillip said flatly. 

Donny reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out some bills, clenching them in a fist at his side.

“Wh-, where are we going to do this?” he asked.

“Normally,” Phillip said, “I do my ‘stuff’ in a hotel room, or the person’s car or house. Luckily for you, I had enough spare cash on me that my buddy could book a motel room for me for the night.”

Donny’s fist relaxed a bit and then he slowly handed over the cash, which Phillip promptly counted and then shoved into his pocket.

“Good, now follow me.”

********

The door closed with a click and Phillip kneeled down to take off his shoes, before hanging up his jackets. He then turned to Donny, who, now that they were in better lighting, was much more obviously nervous.

“So, what were you thinking, kid? Blowjob, Handjob, get right to the fucking?”

Donny’s mouth flexed and his face got a shade darker. Impressive, but not very helpful. But the kid had no idea what he was doing, and likely very little idea what he wanted, so it was fine. He just needed a bit of a softer approach.

Phillip sighed and took a step closer, reaching a hand out to cup Donny’s cheek.  
“We can start with just kissing, if you’d like,” he said softly.

Donny looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up, before nodding rapidly.

Phillip pushed up Donny’s chin with three fingers and held it in place, their mouths nearly in line, but just ghosting their breath over each other’s lips.

“Don’t be nervous, kid,” Phillip whispered, before pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “I’m not gonna hurt you, and whatever you want to do is fine. You just gotta tell me.”

He then touched their lips together, moving his hand to once again caress Donny’s cheek, forcing the boy to tilt his face till they were at the perfect angle for the kiss.

The boy melted into the embrace, a small whine escaping his mouth and reverberating into Phillip’s teeth. He was sloppy, mouth open too wide and his lips not moving in quite the correct way, but he was clearly very into it and enjoying the experience. It was… nice.

Phillip licked at Donny’s front teeth, gently pressing his mouth open by pushing with his tongue.  
“Open up, Donny,” Phillip muttered, his voice muffled by the kiss as well as his own tongue.

Donny’s teeth parted and Phillip licked around the inside of his mouth, before backing off, returning to the gentle push-pull of the lip lock, switching back and forth between the two actions randomly. His hand, the one not holding Donny’s face, he moved to hold at the boy’s waist, at the curve of his torso.

The boy started to shake, and Phillip pulled back to the startling sight of tears falling down Donny’s cheeks.

“Are yo-,”

“Please,” Donny said quietly, voice hoarse, “please keep kissing me.”

So Phillip did. It was his job to do what was asked of him.

With his hand on the boy’s waist, Phillip pulled the boy closer until their clothed hips bumped into each other, their mutual erections pressing into the other person. Phillip moved his hand around to Donny’s back, snaking his hand under the boy’s shirt to press his open palm against Donny’s spine.

“Can I jerk you off?” Phillip asked in a whisper against the boy’s lips. Anything more intimate than that and Phillip was sure the boy’s crying would start to be from distress instead of sensation overload.

“Mmhmm,” the boy whimpered in answer, eyes tightly shut as he nodded.

Phillip smiled, pressing a peck to the boy’s cheek before he resumed kissing the younger boy. He snaked his free hand around to Donny’s front, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He very slowly lifted the waistband of the boy’s underwear away from his skin and gently pulled it and his pants down a few inches, releasing Donny’s cock. And then he wrapped a hand around it.

The boy  _ whimpered _ into the kiss, his hips bucking in Phillip’s grasp.

“ _ Fuuuuuck _ ,” the boy whispered, shaking like a leaf. Cute.

Phillip started a gentle pumping rhythm. Donny wouldn’t need much to get off.

“You feel good, kid?” Phillip asked between kisses.

The boy didn’t answer in words, just senseless noise that spoke of how much he was feeling.

“Oh, you gonna  _ cum _ ?” Phillip asked, letting just the barest hint of teasing enter his voice.

The boy nodded, a fresh surge of tears streaming down his cheeks as he released a sob.

Phillip kissed the boy’s forehead and held his head to his collarbone, speeding up his pumping just slightly.

“Then cum,” Phillip said. And with a mess of whimpers, Donny did, all over Phillip’s hand.

The boy went slack, almost falling forward onto Phillip, but he braced his legs, holding the younger boy up as he started to bawl softly into Phillip’s shirt. Phillip wiped his hand on his pants and then pulled the boy into a proper hug, kneeling down on the floor and pulling him into his lap.

It was Phillip’s job to provide sex, not comfort. So, normally he wouldn’t do this kind of thing for his clients, but Donny was just a kid, and sometimes kids needed a bit of a hand.

“You okay?” Phillip asked softly. “You’re crying kinda hard there.”

The boy sniffled. “S-sorry. I… I made it weird, didn’t I?”

Phillip awkwardly stroked Donny’s back. “Not at all. You’re just… overwhelmed, or something.”

The boy sniffled and then nodded. “Or something.”

Phillip smiled. “That’s… good, that’s good.”

Silence reigned for a moment.

“I should probably congratulate you or something,” Phillip murmured. “You orgasmed with the assistance of another human being, so you are officially no longer a virgin.”

A sniffle. “Wooo…”

Another moment of silence.

“When you calm down,” Phillip said slowly, “do you think there will be anything else you want to do with your hour?”

The boy stilled and then very, very slowly, nodded.

‘What a weird kid,’ Phillip couldn’t help amusedly thinking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my stories you can come join my discord! 
> 
> discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
